That Should Be Me
by RiRy Fujoshi
Summary: "awwh.. appoyo, kalau jalan pa-" "maaf aku buta" "apakah kau mau jadi namjachinguku?" "ne, aku mau" "tao buta? kalau begitu kita putus" "baiklah, kalau begitu jaga mata ku baik-baik ge" KRIS TAO COUPLE
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Kris punya Tao, Tao punya Kris.

Genre: Angst (?) Romance (?) de el el

Pair: Lihat aja sendiri.

WARNING: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah dimengerti.

Note: ini ff buatan ku dan unnie Tri, jadi ff ini bukan asli punya ku. Ff ini pernah di publish di Group Perkumpulan TaoRis Shipper.

.

.

.

.

''Aww! Appoyo! Kalau jalan itu pakai ma-'' Pekikan namja itu terhenti saat memandang wajah namja di depannya

''Mian.. Aku buta,tak dapat melihat sekitar.. Mianhae jeongmal mianhaeyo..'' namja di depan Tao itu meminta maaf pada Tao

.

.

.

''Siapa namamu?'' Tanya Tao

''Wu yi Fan,panggil saja aku Kris..'' Ucap namja itu,Kris

Buta? Bukan masalah untuk kamus cintaku..  
Bukankah Cinta juga buta? Jadi tidak perlu di permasalahkan,bukan?  
Dan asal kau tahu,ge..  
Kehadiranmu di kehidupanku sangatlah membuatku bahagia..

.

.

.

''Saranghae.. Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku,Tao?'' Kris menatap lurus ke depan

Tao? Terkejut sekaligus bahagia!  
''Nado saranghae,aku mau jadi namjachingumu..'' tanpa basa basi Tao menerima pernyataan cinta Kris

.

.  
.

'Oh,Kris ge.. Ada apa?'

'Tao,gege punya kabar baik'

'Apa,ge?'

'Gege telah mendapat donor mata! Dan itu artinya,gege akan bisa melihat! Gege merasa sangatlah berterima kasih pada pendonor tersebut'

'O-Ohh.. Itu,ge chukkae!'

'mengapa kau jadi gugup begitu,Tao?'

.

.  
.

2 hari setelah operasi,  
Keadaan Kris membaik..  
Tao? sejak dua hari lalu hanya berbaring di ranjang sambil menunggu kabar dari seseorang tentang Kris sialnya,Tao hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa ibu dan ayahnya.. Hingga akhirnya,

''Tao ikut aku ke taman,genggam erat tanganku'' seorang yeoja menggenggam tangan Tao

''nugu?'' tanya Tao

''...'' yeoja itu enggan untuk menjawab petanyaan Tao

¤ Garden ¤

''tunggu disini,Tao..'' ucap yeoja itu

''dimana ini?'' tanya Tao

''taman,Kris akan menemuimu,kau merasa bangku ini bergoyang itu artinya Kris telah ada disampingmu..'' jelas Yeoja itu

''Ahh,baiklah..'' pasrah Tao

*5 menit*

'DRUUKK..' (?)

Bangku itu bergoyang tanda ada yang mendudukinya,Tao harap itu benar Kris..

''Apa kau Kris ge?'' pandangan Tao lurus ke depan

''bagaimana kau tahu?'' namja yang dipanggil Tao menengok

'DEGGG..'

'Ia benar Kris ge?'

''Aku Tao,ge..'' jawab Tao

''Eunggh? Tao? Tao buta? Jika kau betul-betul Tao aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengamu.. Huh!?'' jawab Kris singkat.

Yeoja yang menemui Tao tadi menangis,tak menyangka Kris sejahat itu pada Tao

'DEGG..'

'mengapa kau sejahat itu?'

''Aku benar-benar Tao..'' Tao lemas

''Baiklah,jika kau benar-benar Tao aku ingin kita putus!  
Untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan namja buta sepertimu,eoh? Lebih baik aku pergi..'' Kris melengos pergi

''Baiklah jaga mataku baik-baik,ge..'' ucap Tao.

TBC.

Hahaha xD Ini ff diminta cepet dipublish sama unnie Tri. Tapi gak bisa cepet-cepet. Nah ini udah jadi tapi masih prolog dulu xD.

Nah.. buat yang Elf Kingdom. Ini aku kasih bocoran. Memang Kai itu dulu suka sama Tao, tapi Soo udah ngeluluhin hati Kai. Jadi udah tahu kan. Elf Kingdom, insyaallah mungkin aku juga masukin semua Official Couple di EXO.

Udahan dulu deh cuap-cuap nya! Ppai~~! *bbuing-bbuing bareng Tao*  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kris punya Tao, Tao punya Kris.

Genre: Angst (?) Romance (?) de el el

Pair: Lihat aja sendiri.

WARNING: typo, OOC, Yaoi, alur gaje, gaya bahasa susah

dimengerti.

Note: ini ff buatan ku dan unnie Tri, jadi ff ini bukan asli punya ku. Ff ini pernah di publish di Group Perkumpulan TaoRis Shipper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'BRUKKK!'

Dua namja rupawan jatuh karena mereka menabrak satu

sama lain di dekat Perpustakaan

''Aww! Appoyo! Kalau jalan itu pakai ma-'' Pekikan namja itu

terhenti saat memandang wajah namja di depannya

'DEGG..'

'DEGG..'

1,2,3..

'Aku jatuh hati padanya..' batin namja itu

3 detik? Hebat sekali namja di depannya ini dapat

menaklukan hati seorang primadona seperti Tao

''Mian.. Aku buta,tak dapat melihat sekitar.. Mianhae

jeongmal mianhaeyo..'' namja di depan Tao itu meminta

maaf pada Tao

'Buta? Artinya tidak bisa melihat,bukan? Jahat sekali aku

ini..' batin Tao

''Aniyo! Kau tidak salah,aku yang salah,aku terlalu lama

memandang ke samping'' Tao membantu namja itu untuk

bangkit dan memberikan tongkat miliknya

''Ahh,mianhae..'' ucap Tao

''Gwenchana'' namja itu tersenyum

'Senyum yang memikat' batin Tao

''Sebagai permintaan maafku,aku akan mentraktirmu di

kantin,ne?'' Tao menggenggam tangan namja yang terlihat

lebih tinggi darinya itu

''tidak usah..'' tolak namja itu sambil menggeleng

''Sudah,ayo ke kantin..'' Tao berjalan di samping namja itu

seraya mendekap lengannya

mereka bersanding berdua,di sela perjalanan ke kantin Tao

bertanya pada namja di sampingnya itu

''Siapa namamu?'' Tanya Tao

''Wu yi Fan,panggil saja aku Kris..''

Ucap namja itu,Kris

¤ Kantin ¤

''kita sudah sampai di kantin.. Kau ingin memesan apa?'' Tao

bertanya pada Kris sesampainya mereka di Lobby

pemesanan makanan pada kantin

''Apa saja..'' jawab Kris

''Baiklah.. Xiu-Ge tolong antarkan 2 sunday milk,dan 2 porsi

bulgogi ke meja nomor 8,ne?'' pesan Tao pada namja berpakaian koki itu yang sangatlah akrab dengan Tao,ia Xiumin

''Sipp! Tao Saeng!'' Xiumin tersenyum sebelum ia bergegas

ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa hidangan untuk Tao

.

.

.

.

.

''Eumm.. Berapa umurmu?'' tanya ,mereka menunggu hidangan baru saja mereka duduk di kursi kantin.

''23 tahun.. Ah iya siapa namamu?'' Kris tersenyum lembut sambil memandang lurus ke depan,mungkin ia merasa nyaman di sisi Tao

''namaku Huang zi Tao panggil saja Tao,dan umurmu 23 tahun? Berarti mulai saat ini aku harus memanggilmu Kris gege,ya? Karena umurku 20 tahun..'' tanya Tao sambil tertawa renyah

''hahaha!'' Kris ikut tertawa

'Tuhan aku merasa nyaman di sisi Tao mungkinkah benar

ucapan umma? Siapa yang membuatmu

nyaman,menjagamu,membuatmu bahagia adalah jodohmu.

semoga iya..' batin Kris berharap

''Makanan datang! Selamat menikmati!'' pelayan

mengantarkan makanan mereka

Tao memakan bulgogi sambil menyeruput Sunday Milk

miliknya dengan hikmat

berbeda dengan Kris,ia bingung dimana mangkuk bulgogi itu

berada.

Ia mengira-ngira dimana mangkuk bulgogi itu berada dengan tangannya sampai pada akhirnya tangannya mengenai tangan kiri Tao. Tao berhenti menyuapkan bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya

''kkk,Kris ge.. Biarkan aku yang menyuapimu'' Tao terkikik

pelan kemudian meminggirkan mangkuk hidangannya,lalu menarik mangkuk milik Kris dan mulai menyendokan bulgogi ke dalam mulut milik Kris

Buta? Bukan masalah untuk kamus cintaku..

Bukankah Cinta juga buta? Jadi tidak perlu di permasalahkan,bukan?

Dan asal kau tahu,ge..

Kehadiranmu di kehidupanku sangatlah membuatku bahagia..

Minggu ke minggu Tao dan Kris bertambah dekat,hubungan

mereka terjalin sangaytlah baik

kali ini Tao dan Kris telah sampai di dekat perpustakaan [tempat pertama mereka bertemu] karena Tao ingin

menceritakan isi sesuatu buku yang sangat ia favoritkan 'The Little Prince' kepada Kris kini mereka telah sampai di dekat pintu perpustakaan,mereka masuk ke dalam perpustakaan itu..

Tao menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kris dengan lembut bibir peach nya menggumamkan kata,

''ayo,ikut aku ke dalam

perpustakaan.. akan ku ceritakan suatu cerita yang bagiku sangat indah''

tetapi setelah mereka telah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan,mereka bertemu dengan namja bernama Kim Jongin yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Kai, yang sejak dulu telah menaksir Tao

ia mengatakan dengan keras pada Tao dan Kris.

''Tao,kau tidak pantas berjalan sambil bersandingan dengan

namja buta sepertinya! lebih baik kau memilihku.. aku tak

suka kau terus-terusan berjalan dengan namja buta

sepertinya!'' ucapnya sambil mendorong dada Kris dengan

keras yang akhirnya Kris terjatuh dan genggaman tangannya

dengan Tao terlepas seketika..

Tao kesal pada Kai,ia mendorong Kai hingga jatuh ke lantai..

''Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kris,eoh?'' Tao sangat kesal

dengan Kai

"wae? hal apa yang membuatmu begitu peduli pada namja

buta ini,eoh?

Tao membantu Kris untuk bangkit..

''karena dia namjachinguku,Kai!'' emosi Tao membuncah

''HAHAHAHA! aku tak percaya!'' ucap Kai dengan enteng

Tao menarik tubuh Kris dalam dekapannya.. memandang wajah Kris,dan

'CHUUUUUUUU...'

Tao mencium bibir Kris

'apa ini? apa yang menempel di bibirku? tapi rasanya sangat

lah manis...' batin Kris

Kris melumatnya,melumat bibir Tao

'gege?' batin Tao

Kai yang melihatnya sangat terkejut

''tak dapat dipercaya!'' Kai pergi melengos

mereka *Kris-Tao* melepaskan ciumannya,karena merasa Kai telah pergi, dalam hati Tao ia senang karena ia telah membuat Kai pergi

menjauh dari hidupnya namun setelah hari itu,hari selanjutnya lebih banyak yang membully Kris tetapi Tao tak segan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kris agar tidak punah (?)

Kris Pov.

Aku senang berada di dekat Tao,nyaman sekali..

Aku senang Tao mengakui aku sebagai namjachingunya..

namjachingu seorang primadona seperti Tao..

Oh,sungguh aku senang tidak terkira.. Aku jatuh cinta padanya,aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Tao..

Tapi apakah pantas namja buta sepertiku menyatakan cinta

pada Primadona seperti Tao?

Impianku adalah melihat wajahnya.. Tapi,kapan?

¤ Garden ¤

''Tao,Gege ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..'' aku

menggenggam tangannya

''katakan saja,ge..'' ucap Tao

''Saranghae.. Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku,Tao?'' Ucapku

menatap lurus ke depan

Kris Pov. End

Normal Pov.

Tao? Terkejut sekaligus bahagia!

''Nado saranghae,aku mau jadi namjachingumu..'' tanpa

basa basi Tao menerima pernyataan cinta Kris

''Tao?'' Kris ragu

''ne,nado ge..'' Kris langsung memeluk Tao erat

''Saat gege sudah bisa melihatku,gege maukan jadi tunangan Tao?'' Tao membalas pelukan Kris

''Ne..'' balas Kris

Seminggu setelah itu Kris mendapat kabar dari eomma nya

bahwa ia akan dapat donor mata,ia sangat senang tetapi

siapa pendonornya? Namun ia tak ambil pusing pada hal itu.. ia memberitahu Tao tentang hal itu

Kris menelpon Tao

'annyeong? Nugu?'

'Annyeong Tao,ini gege'

'Oh,Kris ge.. Ada apa?'

'Tao,gege punya kabar baik'

'Apa,ge?'

'Gege telah mendapat donor mata! Dan itu artinya,gege akan

bisa melihat! Gege merasa sangatlah berterima kasih pada

pendonor tersebut'

'O-Ohh.. Itu,ge chukkae!'

'mengapa kau jadi gugup begitu,Tao?'

'Ani,aku hanya terlalu senang'

'yasudah,operasinya besok Tao.. Kau ikut,kan?'

'Tentu,ge.. Tanpa kau suruh aku akan ikut.. harus ikut..'

'kkk~ yasudah.. Besok kau datang ke Yin Hospital,ne?'

'ne,ge..'

'annyeong..'

Yah,kira-kira begitulah percakapan antar Kris dan Tao lewat

telepon..

Kris merasa sangatlah berterima kasih sekali dengan

pendonor mata tersebut

berkat pendonor itu,ia mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat

dunia..

Keesokan harinya..

Ibu Kris melihat Tao yang telah sampai di ambang pintu

ruang operasi anak tunggalnya itu sontak memanggil Tao

dengan keras

''Tao,kau sudah datang.. Cepat kemari!'' panggil ibu Kris

sambil setengah berteriak

Ibu Kris mengenal Tao? Tentu,bagaimana bisa ia tidak

mengenal malaikat penjaga buah hatinya itu

''Eomma,Tao sudah sampai?'' Kris bertanya pada ibu nya

sambil menggenggam lengan ibu nya itu

''ne,Kris..'' jawab ibu Kris

Tao berjalan dengan pelan,hingga iya sampai di depan

ranjang Kris dan ibu Kris langsung saja menjatuhkan tubuh

mungil milik Tao dalam dekapannya..

''Terima kasih,Tao.. Hiks.. hiks..'' ucap ibu Kris sambil

meneteskan air matanya dan isakkan tangisnya mulai

terdengar oleh Kris

''Eomma berterima kasih pada Tao dalam hal apa hingga

eomma menangis?'' tanya Kris

''Eomma berterima kasih pada Tao karena telah menjagamu,Kris..'' ibu Kris melepaskan

pelukannya,menghentikan tangisnya

''Hiks..'' dan ternyata,Tao juga menangis terharu

''tentu saja Tao menjaga Kris,Tao itu kan namjachinguku,eomma..'' gumam Kris sambil mempoutkan

bibirnya (mulai deh! Sok imut llu naga!)

''ohh,begitu ne..'' Eomma Kris tersenyum sambil mengelus

surai lembut milik Kris,Tao ikut tersenyum

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

ibu Kris melihat dokter memasuki ruangan tersebut

''maaf,selain Kris silahkan temui dokter mata di ruang EyeSurgery,untuk mengambil mata donor untuk Kris..'' ucap dokter operasi itu

''Kris,Eomma akan menunggumu di luar.. Eomma yakin kamu

pasti kuat'' ibu Kris menggenggam tangan anak tunggalnya itu

''ne,eomma.. Ah,Tao.. Jangan pergi dulu! Aku minta Popo!''

pinta Kris

'CHUU..'

''Kris ge aku keluar dulu,ne?'' Tao mengecup bibir Kris

sekilas

''Ne'' jawab Kris

Tao dan Ibu Kris keluar dari ruangan tersebut

30 menit eomma Kris baru kembali ke ruangan anaknya,Tao

memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Jadi,ibu Kris harus mengantar Tao ke rumahnya barulah kembali ke rumah sakit

kini ibu Kris telah membawa hasil donor mata itu dari ruang

'Eye Surgery' ke ruang 'Surgery'..

''Dokter Joon,ini mata nya.. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik

untuk Kris..'' ibu Kris menyerahkan plastik berisi 2 bola mata itu pada dokter kini dokter itu tidak hanya berdua dengan Kris namun

berlima..

Kris,dokter Joon,2 suster,dan dokter Myun

''ya,kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin..'' dokter Joon

ibu Kris keluar dari ruangan itu

3 jam operasi itu baru selesai,operasi lancar

Eomma Kris hanya dapat bersyukur mengingat kini Kris dapat melihat kembali..

Namun,Ibu Kris memikirkan si pendonor mata itu..

Apakah ia harus memberitahu Kris?

Tidak! Pendonor itu tidak mau jati dirinya terungkap oleh Kris! Jadi lebih baik ia diam. Dan sekarang,kita hanya dapat menebak-nebak siapakah

pendonor itu..

2 hari setelah operasi,

Keadaan Kris membaik..

Tao? sejak dua hari lalu hanya berbaring di ranjang sambil

menunggu kabar dari seseorang tentang Kris sialnya,Tao hanya tinggal sendiri tanpa ibu dan ayahnya.. Hingga akhirnya,

''Tao ikut aku ke taman,genggam erat tanganku'' seorang

yeoja menggenggam tangan Tao

''nugu?'' tanya Tao

''...'' yeoja itu enggan untuk menjawab petanyaan Tao

¤ Garden ¤

''tunggu disini,Tao..'' ucap yeoja itu

''dimana ini?'' tanya Tao

''taman,Kris akan menemuimu,kau merasa bangku ini bergoyang itu artinya Kris telah ada disampingmu..'' jelas

Yeoja itu

''Ahh,baiklah..'' pasrah Tao

*5 menit*

'DRUUKK..' (?)

Bangku itu bergoyang tanda ada yang mendudukinya,Tao

harap itu benar Kris..

''Apa kau Kris ge?'' pandangan Tao lurus ke depan

''bagaimana kau tahu?'' namja yang dipanggil Tao menengok

'DEGGG..'

'Ia benar Kris ge?'

''Aku Tao,ge..'' jawab Tao

''Eunggh? Tao? Tao buta? Jika kau betul-betul Tao aku akan

memutuskan hubunganku dengamu.. Huh!?'' jawab Kris

singkat.

Yeoja yang menemui Tao tadi menangis,tak menyangka Kris

sejahat itu pada Tao

'DEGG..'

'mengapa kau sejahat itu?'

''Aku benar-benar Tao..'' Tao lemas

''Baiklah,jika kau benar-benar Tao aku ingin kita putus!

Untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan namja buta sepertimu,eoh? Lebih baik aku pergi..'' Kris melengos pergi

''Baiklah jaga mataku baik-baik,ge..'' ucap Tao

1 YEAR LATER AT KRIS SIDE.

"Kris~!" Teriak seorang yeoja dari kejauhan.

"Ne waeyo Suzy-ah?" Kris berkata dingin kepada yeoja tadi.

"Aissh!..~ selalu saja. Oh ya apakah kau benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan Tao?" Tanya yeoja tadi yang bernama Suzy dengan muka yang serius.

"Ne, wae? Apakah ada masalah?" Kris mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Apakah kau lupa yang kau alami dulu bersama Tao?" Suzy bertanya lagi kepada Kris yang memang dari tadi , mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang tidak Suzy. Umma hanya bilang Tao itu namjachinguku" Kris menatap Suzy tajam.

"Aisshh.. Jinjayo! Dan kau mempercayai kalau dia namjachingu mu?" Suzy membalas menatap Kris dingin.

SUZY POV.

"Aisshh.. Jinjayo! Dan kau mempercayai kalau dia namjachingu mu?" aku memvalas menatap Kris dingin. Dia kira dia saja yang bisa berbicara dingin eoh?

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat. Tao adalah sahabatku masa kecil. Dan sekarang oppa ku sendiri? Yaitu Kris. Ahh..! Aku mengacak rambutku. Kenapa jadi begini? Selama aku di Jepang, begini toh jadinya. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Tao, dan Kris? Ia mungkin sudah bisa menjaga dirinya, dengan mata Tao. Shit! Mengapa Kris oppa berubah 90 derajat eoh?

"Kau merutukiku eoh?" Kris oppa melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Siapa bilang?" Aku menjulurkan lidah ku.

"Sudahlah, masuk sana kekamar" Kris oppa mendorongku masuk.

"Aissh.. sudahlah , susah berbicara dengan mu" aku berbicara dengan sengit ke ara Kris Oppa.

SUZY POV END.

TAO SIDE.

"Huang Zi Tao"

"Saya, jinjayo?" Tao berlonjak-lonjak senang.

"Suaramu merdu sekali. Untuk mu aku akan mencarikan, pendonor mata untuk mu" pemuda yang bernama Siwon itu tersenyum lenmbut ke arah Tao.

"Hiks.. jinjayo? Hiks.. gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo" Tao menangis di dekapan Siwon.

'Ne, tidak apa Tao. Aku akan menjadikan mu bintang. Kau akan bersinar seperti dulu Tao' batin Siwon.

"Hiks.. baiklah Tao kembali kerumah ne?" Tao berjalan keluar ruangan audisi.

"Ku antar Tao" Siwon menuntun Tao kearah mobilnya.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan?" Tao memegang lengan Siwon yang sedang menyetir.

"Ne?"

"Memang, tuan itu siapa? Nama tuan? Kenapa tuan sangat baik sama Tao?" Tao memandang luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eh.. uhm.. itu se-sebenarnya. Apakah kau ingat seorang ahjussi yang selalu bermain denganmu ditaman?" Ucap Siwon gugup.

"Ja-jadi ini..." Tao meraba muka Siwon.

"Ne, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi ternyata. Hhh~ aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan mu Tao. Sekarang kau akan tinggal denganku" Siwon memutar balikkan mobilnya kearah apatermennya.

"Ta-tapi ahjussi" Tao memegangi lengan Siwon erat.

"Ne? Apakah kau takut aku membohongimu eoh?" Siwon membaca pikiran Tao.

"Hhh~ aniyo, baiklah aku setuju tinggal diapaterment ahjussi tampan" jawap Tao polos.

"Hahah... kau masih ingat saja panggilan sayangmu untukku Tao~" Siwon mengacak surai rambut Tao.

SIWON POV.

"Hahah... kau masih ingat saja panggilan sayangmu untukku Tao~" aku mengacak surai sambut nya.

'Aku tidak akan membuatmu disakiti olehnya lagi Tao, tidak akan pernah. Jika ia sampai mendekatimu dan menyakiti hatimu lagi, aku akan bersumpah akan membunuhnya' batin ku sambil menatap kedepan dengan tajam.

Aku menatap Tao yang sedang menatap luar jendela. Aku kasihan kepada Tao, ia anak yang baik tapi kenapa? Kris begitu tega eoh?

"Aaaa..." ku dengar ada teriakkan diluar. Ige mwoya? Aku pun segera mengerem mobil ku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.


End file.
